Tyrannosaur Buck
The'' Tyrannosaur'' buck is the male Tyrannosaurus seen in The Lost World: Jurassic Park and is the individual that hunter Roland Tembo seeks to hunt during his trip to Isla Sorna while acompanying the InGen Harvest team. This rex ''later is tranquilized by Roland and is taken to San Diego where the animal escapes and rampages before it is able to be rounded back and brought back to Isla Sorna. The Lost World: Jurassic Park The first instance the Buck is mentioned is by Roland Tembo when he tells Peter Ludlow that the only reason for his inclusion on Ludlow's trip is his being allowed to hunt the male ''Tyranosaur. Later Roland and his best friend, Ajay, find the rex's nest in hopes of finding the Buck. Only finding the infant that the Buck and his mate had left behind to feed on a carcass while away for a short while. Roland then devises a plant to lure the Buck by kidnapping the infant Tyrannosaur. However, Roland's plan is never fulfilled. In a drunken stupor, Ludlow stumbles into Roland's trap and trips and falls onto the infant'' rex'', breaking his leg. When Nick Van Owen and Sarah Harding sneak into the InGen Encampment to sabotage the equipment, Nick finds the injured baby T. rex and brings him to the trailers with Sarah where they set a cast around the broken leg. However, in their plan, they had failed to realize that the parents would follow the scent of their infant, which they do. The parent'' rexes'' come up on the trailer end, where they find their infant. There, Sarah returns the still partially tranquillized infant to the Buck. The Buck and his mate find a place to hide their infant then return to the trailers. Turning the back half of the accordianed vehicle upside down, the two rexes ''then manage in shattering the front windshield and pushing the back half over the cliff the trailers are parked at the edge of before leaving, apparently satisfied wirth their work. However, they once again return when Eddie Carr, who had come to the rescue of his friends, is caught by the ''rex ''pair attempting to pull the the trailers back over the cliff in his own vehicle. The ''rex ''pair, hearing the loud noise that Eddie's Mercedes SUV was making, returns to the site. Finding the vehicle, the male bites off the roof to the SUV and then attempts to get to Eddie. While grabbing for his rifle, Eddie is grabbed by the male ''rex, who is joined by his mate in ripping the man in two at the waist. Finally satisifed with their work, the two rexes leave and the trailer inhabitants are rescued by the InGen team. The Tyrannosaurs ''are not seen again until they find their way to the survivor's final encampment. The Buck, following the scent of the his infant's blood now stained to the shirt of Sarah Harding, pokes his head into Sarah's tent. Sniffing around and cueing in on the shirt hanging from a line stretched across the tent interior, the ''rex ''is startled when Carter wakes up and screams at his presence. Lifting the tent from the ground, and momentarily blinded, the Buck is able to remove the tent from his face. His mate arriving on the scene, scares the hunters into a tight ravine where the female prusues them, leaving the Buck behind to scavenge through any remains. While doing so, Roland takes the chance to shoot the ''rex ''with an overdosage of tranquilizer in the hopes of killing him. Unfortunately for Roland, Ludlow comes across the still live ''rex and orders him to be secured for transport to San Diego where he hopes to display him, along with his infant, in the new Park being built there to replace the one at the now destroyed Isla Nublar. Unfortunately, sometime during the trip, the rex ''stops breathing and enters a comatose state. In an effort to save the animal, it is administered an amphetamine to counter the large dosage of tranquilizer given to it when Roland shot it. The ''rex ''now in a berserker state, breaks out of it's containment unit and attacks those serving on board the ship. Somehow the ''rex is lured into the cargo hold, where it stays until Ludlow foolishly orders the area checked once the ship docks at the InGen Docks at San Diego. The rex, now free breaks through the Dock Check Point and wanders into San Diego. Sarah Harding and Ian Malcolm then devise a plan to lure the raging animal back to the ship by using the infant to bring him. While they go to the San Diego Jurassic Park to retrieve the infant, the male T. rex wanders into a neighborhood. Finding a house with a backyard pool, the Buck breaks through the brick wall lining the yard and into the pool area where he begins drinking. The family dog, unphased by the intrusion, begins to bark at the much larger predator only to be quickly silenced by a growl from the beast. The noise awakens Ben, a child, who then drags his parents into his bedroom to show them the dinosaur. When they arrive, they find that their dog had been eaten by the rex, who growls at the family before returning to the city. Ramgaging through downtown, the Tyrannosaurus ''scares everyone he encounters. The ''rex ''tests his surroundings in various ways including biting traffic lights and smashing a bus. Ian and Sarah, who have recovered the infant by this time, come upon the scene and then lead the ''rex ''back to the docks. Returning the animal to the ship, Ian and Sarah find that Ludlow, who has given the police orders to kill the adult male and leave the infant, has followed them in an effort to recover the infant ''rex. Hearing the infant's call from the cargo hold of the ship, Ludlow enters only to, unbrknownst to Ludlow, be followed in by the adult male. Attempting to capture the growling infant bare handed, Ludlow realizes only too late that he has been trapped. Attempting to scurry up the stairs back up to the main deck, Ludlow is grabbed in the male's jaws, who brings Ludlow back to the cargo hold floor where he drops him. Attempting to stand back up, the male rex ''pushes Ludlow back to the floor where he proudly watches his son pounce the executive. However, this victory is short lived as police helicopters surround the gaping cargo hold doors. Their guns aimed to fire, it is only in the nick of time that Ian Malcolm is able to get the doors closed and the male tranquillized by Sarah Harding. The Buck and his infant are then shipped baco to Isla Sorna where they are spotted with the Buck's mate, the three apex predators reunited as family. Trivia *The face of the Buck is adorned with many facial scars and many of the teeth in his mouth are broken. This is indicative towards the animal participating in fights for mating rights or dominance. *It's curious that Roland wishes to hunt the ''Tyrannosaur ''Buck when the female ''Tyrannosaur ''is actually larger. This could possibly stem from that fact that Roland is a proffesional hunter and in sport hunting it is the male that is prized for it's size and adornment and Roland did not know that it is the female that is holds the size. *The animatronic T. rex'' in Jurassic Park /// was actually the same animatronic for the Buck in The Lost World: Jurassic Park. Stan Winston Studios repainted the animatronic lighter colors in order to represent a sb-adult individual, however they can both still be recognized as the same robot by the facial scaring on the right side of the muzzle. Merchandising Even though the female ''Tyrannosaur ''in The Lost World: Jurassic Park feature her face on packaging and promotional material, it was the ''Tyrannosaur ''Buck that stormed the merchandise scene. Featured in video game, memorabelia such as Koosh Balls, hand puppets, puzzles, the headboard of the pinball game, and even recieving his own plush doll. The ''Tyrannosaur ''buck is also one of four of the only Jurassic Park dinosaurs to be featured in Lego form along with the Spinosaurus, Raptors, an Pteranodons in the few Lego sets that were released for Jurassic Park ///. This Lego set was part of Spielberg's Studio line, which was created in the hopes of engaging children into the world of film making by allowing them to make their own movies. The set featured a man and his red-headed girl friend who drive around wrecked city with a baby ''Tyrannosaur ''as a larger ''Tyrannosaur ''chases them in their red convertable car. The main star of the many incarnations of the Tyrannosaur Buck, however, was the Bull T. rex toy. At a nearly whopping two feet long, the Bull T. rex was one of the largest Jurassic Park dinosaur toys ever produced. In July of 2011, the Tyrannosaur Buck once again surfaced in toy form. Revoltech, a Japanese toy company, produced a miniature action figure of the Tyrannosaur Buck. Measuring around 8 inches in length and 3 inches tall, the figurine also hosts a impressive level of detail, accuracy, and articulation for a figure of it's scale. Gallery 2330_13_screenshot.png 5467816_3_l.jpg 5467816_4_l.jpg aacc141ae7d3c30285d70ba2177727cb.jpg profiles-in-history-jurassic-park-t-rex-model-x425.jpg the lost world 2.jpg The Lost World Jurassic Park 8.jpg the_lost_world_06_stor.jpg the_lost_world_08_stor.jpg The_Lost_World_Jurassic_Park_Bull_T-Rex.jpg the-lost-world-blu-ray-screenshot-2.jpg Trexjp3malemodelte2.jpg Tyrannosaurus_rex_and_dog.jpg Tyrannosaurus_rex_goes_home.jpg 161.png 306.jpg 10030768_2.jpg RexSideBody.jpg rexcage.PNG RexBows.jpg Recbreakout.PNG rexcity1.PNG user5808_pic4255_1318396501.jpg 56c2c0e8.jpg 339.jpg 357.jpg mercbenzmclass5dm6.1307.jpg jurassicpark07800ld2.2497.jpg TLW Ending 1.jpg 603576_409049305797409_654202593_n.jpg 476.jpg 440.PNG 436.PNG 174.JPG 261.jpg RexHeadUp.jpg RexMug.jpg triprex.jpg 14006794.jpg 261.jpg Mzc1NDg4NDUz o movie-knight-special-12---lost-world--jurassic-park-aka-.jpg tumblr_m2tsp9XmeN1qgz9vio6_1280.png screen_image_280734.jpg tumblr_lmmv7abv0X1ql3zobo1_500.jpg tumblr_lzvmz7vLCK1r5jpfvo1_1280.png tumblr_m2tsp9XmeN1qgz9vio2_1280.png tumblr_m2tsp9XmeN1qgz9vio5_1280.png tumblr_m2tsp9XmeN1qgz9vio3_1280 (1).png tumblr_lfk7zlybLR1qddvzno1_1280.jpg tumblr_m2tsp9XmeN1qgz9vio4_1280.png 1995_lincoldtowncar.jpg Revoltech Jurassic Park Tyrannosaurus Rex 2.jpg Jurassic-Park-2-The-Lost-World-1997-movie-props.jpg Male-T-rex-bust.jpg Greenbullrexpuppet.JPG Fullbodyrexpuppet.JPG $T2eC16F,!yEE9s5jDWL9BQ(lmgtsv!~~60_57.JPG|Tyrannosaur Buck hand puppet 1fc1c1c2db5852e08ffc380475e2633692a9e7ef6be547418b95f609443f44eb.jpg|The Tyrannosaur parents featured on a puzzle 8b13_1.JPG|A stamp featuring the Tyrannosaur Buck 1305647712-25772-0.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Buck Kosh ball sany0767_1338838797.jpg|Tyrannosaur Buck plushie ragerig.jpg|The Tyrannosaur Buck on the Rage Rig toy 3197.jpg Revoltech-T-Rex-002-700x466.jpg Revoltech-T-Rex-008-700x525.jpg $(KGrHqIOKjYE2KBR1t72BNjqo1ljyQ~~0_3.JPG lostworldthevideogrns_257540.jpg scan0058 (1).jpg !B5wH5uwBWk~$(KGrHqZ,!iwEyddbB+YmBMu1Hg5ii!~~_12.JPG Category:Dinosaurs Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park Category:Tyrannosaurus rex Category:Theropods Category:Tyrannosaurids Category:Large Carnivores Category:Carnivores Category:The Lost World dinosaurs Category:Alpha-Males Category:Main Antagonists Category:Toys